


Koffee Kicks

by Dying_Fire_Lives



Series: Klance Month 2K19 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Barista Lance (Voltron), Coffee Shops, Fluff, Funny, Klancemonth, M/M, Mechanic Keith (Voltron), Voltron, and this is really late, but not really angst, idontknowhowtotag, im a sad author, mean allura, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dying_Fire_Lives/pseuds/Dying_Fire_Lives
Summary: Just my contribution for Klance Month





	Koffee Kicks

_Have you ever craved a smell?_

_Has someone ever been so bossy,_

_They made you crave coffee?_

 

“Plain black for Dickhead in red?!” I hiss as the smooth voice calls out my order, with the most annoying nickname I have ever head coming from the asshole. I grumble and move up to the counter to collect my coffee, observing the boy behind it.

He was barely taller than me, yet he treated me like I was five foot two and he was six foot four. In reality, he was half an inch taller than me; so trust me, the height play pissed me off big time.

His skin was clear as always. The tan smoothness of it pissing me off to no end. I swallow thickly as I watch his delicate hands fiddle with the rim of my drink, moving the sleeve up and down, over and over.

Crystalline eyes shone bright blue with mischief and colour. He was too perfect and it made me want to punch his fucking face in every time I saw it.

“My name is Keith, it says it on the cup.” I grumble as I carefully take the cup from his hands and put the lid on it. The boy— Lance shrugs carelessly.

“I’ll call you whatever I want.” Lance smirks and I growl softly.

“Fuck you.” I hiss and Lance laughs sweetly.

“Call me.” He smirks before walking off. I growl and storm out of the shop, not leaving a tip like normal.

I mutter to myself, both getting more pissed off and calming myself down at the same time. I growl and climb into my car, setting my coffee in the holder and screaming to myself.

I breathe through my teeth to refrain from hitting my car, the beautiful creature I half built, and by that I mean restore. There was no way in hell I was going to damage this car, never in a million years.

I growl and drive off, making my way to work. The rude, but perfect barista remaining stuck in my head the whole drive.

*****************************

“What’s on your coffee?” I scrunch my face up at my Uncle Thace’s words.

“Umm— the sleeve so I don’t burn my hands?” I ask confused as I lay under a car, fiddling with the wheel axis.

“Not that dumbass, the writing under it. ‘Your sweetness makes this coffee okay. Call me xx’ Keith, this chick gave you her phone number. What are you going to do about it?” I drop the spanner on my head and yell out.

“Mother fucker!” I scream out and pull myself up off of the ground and running to Thace and my coffee.

“Keith, are you okay?” Thace asked softly and touched my head where I dropped the spanner, causing me to wince slightly.

“I'm fine, I'm just pissed off.” I grumble and I try to think at some point when Lance wrote his number and that message on my cup, and it made me wonder, has he ever done that before?

“What are you so pissed off about? Some barista giving you her number.”

“His.” I corrected and I watched Thace’s face change. Thace shrugged and rubbed the back of his head.

“Okay, a barista gave you **his** number. Why are you pissed off about that?” Thace re-worded his sentence and I sigh as stare at the message under the sleeve.

“He’s this barista from this coffee shop Shiro’s girlfriend owns. They have a really nice cream bun that I get after work. But I go in and get a coffee in the morning and he’s just always there. He has this cute little grin on his face like he knows everything about me, but he’s just so fucking rude. He calls me names and refuses to stop. And this morning I said ‘fuck you’ to him and he said call me. I stormed out of there before I could punch him in the face and have one pissed off Allura coming after my ass.”

Thace sighs and rubs his forehead, sitting down on the stool next to my bench. “Keith, you get that this kid has been flirting with you right?” I tense shake my head softly.

“B-but why—?” Thace shakes his head softly.

“Don’t ask me, Kid. But I think you need to go in there tomorrow morning and talk to him about it, it seems to be affecting you pretty badly.” I shrug.

“It’s not that bad.” I mumble but Thace sighs.

“Keith?” I hum softly, “It’s closing time.” I hum again. “You're still working on your first car of the day.” I hum again before making an odd sound. “Yep, there we go. Guys! We can go home! He’s back to normal now!” Thace scruffs my hair before walking off, leaving me alone.

I stare at the coffee cup and pick it up gently, as if it were going to break if I held it too tightly. I swallow thickly and stare at Lance’s cursive writing around the cup. I sigh and pack up my workshop before climbing back into my car and leaving work. It was weird because it felt like I had only just gotten there.

I sigh and drive back to the café, I knew Lance wasn’t to be there, he’s never there for the night shift. As I cruise along the streets, I can’t help but think, has Lance been trying to flirt with me since I started going there? Have I been flirting back and not realising? Have I been flirting back at all?!

Oh shit, I have a really cute boy flirting with me and yet, here I am not even realising until now! My eyes widen and I slam my foot down on the accelerator and speed the rest of the way to the café where I barely park the car before running inside to the barista at the front.

“Get out of my store!” I heard a British voice coming from another direction and I lash around to see Allura. I stop for a moment and stare at her confused.

“Allura, are you talking to me?” She nods and steps forward, until she was standing above me. “Allur—” I’m cut off by a hand slamming across my face slapping me.

“I hereby ban you from this store for leading one of my baristas on and hurting him. Get out Keith, I don’t care if you're Shiro's brother, you're no friend of mine right now.” Allura hisses and shoves me backwards.

“‘llura— don’t do that to him. It’s fine.” I turned my head to see Lance standing behind Allura, his hand on her shoulder.

“Lance—” She mumbles softly and he shakes his head. I can’t take my eyes from him. He’s been crying, that was obvious. The darkness on the white sleeves of his shirt and the red eyes gave it away.

“Lance— I didn’t—” Allura growls and I stop talking, causing me to take a step back. “I’ll go. And don’t worry, I’ll stay away.” I choke out, my throat closing up. I turn tail and run, ignoring the call of my name. My chest tightens as I run out to my car, climbing in and trying to start the car with shaky hands.

After dropping the keys for the third time I give up and let myself sit in my car and cry it out. What the fuck was going on?! Lance has been doing that flirting thing for months, why is it only affecting him now?! Better yet, why have I only now just realised it?

But wait, I didn’t realise. Thace did. If it weren’t for him, I would have just thrown the cup in the bin and not thought anything of it.

A knock on my window brought me out of my thoughts and I turn to face Hunk, Allura's main bakers and Lance's best friend. I swallow thickly, wiping at my face before climbing out of my car.

“What?” I hiss bitterly and Hunk sighs, looking around the lot.

“Lance says keep coming in. He said he won’t let his emotions affect your life and for you to continue coming in and getting your cream bun, speaking of which.” Hunk holds up a box with a cream bun inside. “Lance paid. He said it was compensation for your tips you leave for us.” My eyes widen as I launch into my pockets, hunting for my wallet.

“Shit, just give me a sec to get some money!” I yell at Hunk and search harder when Hunk's large hand rests on my shoulder, halting my movements.

“Keith, just take it. I’ll see you tomorrow morning, okay?” I opened my mouth to argue but Hunk shut me down, the sheer size of the man stopping me from fighting. I nod gently and take the box out of his hand.

“Thanks.” I mumble almost silently as Hunk and I stand awkwardly at my car. “Tell him I didn’t know. I didn’t know he was flirting with me. I-I'm not good at the social interacting thing.” I explain to him and he nods.

“You can say that yourself. I’ve gotta get back. But if you hurt him, I will destroy you and that car of yours.” Hunk threatens flatly and walks back into the café. I swallow thickly before climbing back into the car and setting the cream bun on the seat next to me as I picked my keys up and started the car, driving home. New plan.

***************************

It was the same as usual, yet I had one trick up my sleeve, I almost forgot it since I spent so long last night looking for the right one. The girl that took my order thoughts the line was for her and insulted me, but when I said it was for the boy who calls out the orders she shrugged and did it anyway.

I stood to the side anxiously until I saw him. God, he looked worse than I felt. Dark rings were under his still red eyes and his skin didn’t glow like normal. I swallow thickly when I saw the familiar ‘name’ on the cup.

“Plain black for ‘I like you a latte’— wait, what?” Lance set the cup down and rubbed his eyes before reading it again and growing slightly stressed. I stepped up to the counter and smiled softly.

“I believe I’m I like you a latte? Good to know you do too.” I joke softly and I watch Lance's face turn red. I cough to clear the silence before holding out my hand. “My name is Keith Kogane. I'm twenty-two and work at the Mamoran auto shop. I think you're cute and I want you to come by and go on a date with me!” I half yell to the entire café, my own face red. I look at Lance who looks like he’s about to cry.

“Don’t you dare, you dumbass!”

 

The shrill voice of Allura pierced my ears and I winced, turning around to face the crazy woman my half-brother was dating.

I stare Allura down as she storms up to me, going to slap me again. My cheek still hasn’t recovered from yesterday. I watch her, not moving my gaze from her hand, and when she raises it to pull it back down and slap me, it’s stopped. My eyes widen and turn my head to see Lance standing in front of me, holding Allura’s arm in his hand, tears rolling down his face.

“Don’t do this, Allura. Let him explain himself first.” Allura growls, but nods letting Lance have his way. Lance turns around to face me, his eyes still red and sad as he stares at me. “Why did you do this? Is it just to fuck with me emotions? Is it funny to you?” His words break on the last word and I feel my throat close at how scared and sorry I was.

“Please, you must understand, I am so fucking stupid. I didn’t even realise you were flirting with me, I don’t even know if I was flirting back. I mean, I thought you were cute, and you annoyed the hell out of me in a way I loved cause you didn’t let my rudeness get to you. But— I guess I was wrong about that. But still, please will you go on a date with me.” I panted as I blurted everything out. Lance sighed and smiled slightly.

“One date. And if you mess it up, no second chances. Got it?” I nodded rapidly and without thinking, I tug Lance into a tight hug and hold him against my body as I take in his scent,

“Thank you so much, I swear you won’t regret it.” I move away, shoving a tip in the jar and running out of the café, a giant smile on my face.


End file.
